Uma chance para recomeçar
by Nuskas
Summary: Será que depois de duas desilisões eles poderam voltar a amar? Depois de tudo o que sonharam e do que acreditaram acabasse de um momento para o outro, será que poderão recomeçar tudo de novo?


****

**Uma Chance para recomeçar **

**Capitulo 1 – Desgostos e Verdades**

**Sakura Kinomoto era uma pessoa feliz, alegre, um pouco ingenua e de bem com a vida. Estudava na falculdade cursando Educação Fisica e namorava com um jovem chamado Yamato Hitomishi. Yamato era um jovem carinhoso e gentil, e estudava na mesma faculdade de Sakura, mas cursando medicina.**

**À dois anos que namoravam. Mas Yamato entretanto apaixonou-se por uma aluna que era da sua turma. Seu nome? Akami Midori.**

**Sakura desconfiava que se passava alguma coisa com o namorado mas sua ingenuidade falava mais alto. Além disso não passava por sua cabeça que o namorado a pudesse trair com outra.**

**Sakura era uma jovem de 19 anos. Possuía belos cabelos castanhos cor de mel, pela cintura, um pouco ondulados nas pontas e um lindíssimo par de orbes verdes-esmeraldas. **

**Até que um dia a vida mudou para estes dois jovens.**

**Yamato chegou a casa que partilhava com Sakura. Hoje não haveria mais mentiras para ninguém. Sabia que ela não o iria perdoar, mas já não conseguia viver assim.**

**- Cheguei. – disse o jovem**

**- Que bom! – disse Sakura beijando-o. – Fiz um bolo de morango!**

**- Por isso é que cheira tão bem! – disse dando em seguida um fraco sorriso.**

**- Vou fazer chá e assim comemos com o bolo!**

"**Tenho que fazer isto! Prometi à Akami que não passava de hoje e não posso enganar Sakura por muito mais tempo" – pensou Yamato**

**Sakura voltou, quebrado os pensamentos do jovem. A moça vinha com um tabuleiro onde trazia o bule, duas chavenas e dois pratos com o bolo que ela própria tinha feito.**

**- Estão aqui. – disse a moça sorridente.**

**- Humm...**

**- Passa-se alguma coisa, Yamato? – perguntou preocupada**

**- Sim. – respondeu enquanto a moça entregava-lhe a chavena ja com chá. – Sakura preciso que me ouças com atenção. **

**- Mas...**

**- O que eu tenho para te contar não vai ser fácil. Mas promete que me vais ouvir até ao fim.**

**- Prometo...**

**- Tudo começou quando me mudaram de turma na faculdade. No inicio foram todos gentis comigo e me ajudaram. Mas havia uma moça que me ajudava em tudo. Quando eu precisa de ajuda lá estava ela para me ajudar. Akami era seu nome. Deixamos de ser colegas, passamos para amigos mas em mim havia algo mais do que uma simples amizade. Tempos depois descobri que era amor. Estava apaixonado por ela. Contei-lhe sobre os meu sentimentos e soube que eram correspondidos. Mas ela sabia que eu tinha namorada. Akami sabia que ela para mim significava muito e a última coisa que eu queria era lhe partir o coração. Decidimos afastarmo-nos pois achamos que era o melhor para os dois. Mas uma noite... Uma noite tudo mudou... Akami parou ao pé de mim e disse-me que não aguentava estar mais longe de mim e beijou-me após de falar... O que eu queria dizer no final de isto tudo era que... A-Acabou tudo entre nós, Sakura...**

**Sakura estava muda... Seu namorado acabara de lhe revelar que estava apaixonado por outra pessoa, que a tinha traído e que já não tinha namorado nenhum.**

**- T-Tu e-estas a brincar n-não?**

**- Não Sakura não estou. E-Eu traí-te...**

**- Não...Não...Não. - e começou a chorar deixando a chavena, que tinha na mão, cair.**

**- Sakura...Eu não queria... – disse o moço cheio de remorsos por ver a ex-namorada naquele estado.**

**- A culpa é tua! TODA tua! – disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – Tu não podias ter feito isso! Não podias! Agora saí da minha frente antes que me faças perder a cabeça!**

**- Mas Sakura, eu não te vou deixar aqui sozinha. – disse o rapaz.**

**- Um último favor Yamato... Deixa-me sozinha. – pediu a moça de costas viradas para ele.**

**Yamato deu-se por vencido e saiu de casa. No dia seguinte iria buscar suas malas para ir viver com Akami, o grande amor da sua vida.**

**Sakura chorou. Chorou até não poder mais. Com as suas últimas forças pegou no telefone, marcou o número e esperou até que do outro lado atendecem. Quando isso aconteceu disse só uma única palavra.**

**- Tomoyo... **

**Shaoran Li era um rapaz de 19 anos sério e inteligente. Como Fututo líder do clã Li foi treinado para ser o melhor. Tanto em artes marciais como no curso de administração. Era o melhor da turma e talvez de toda a faculdade. Os anciões do clã já lhe tinham escolhido noiva e ele não podia fazer nada. Estavam noivos e só poderiam romper o noivado caso um deles amasse outra pessoa e os anciões aceitassem-na. Tinha uma noiva e não podia fazer mais nada do que senão aceitar. Seu nome? Meilin Li**

**Meilin era sua prima, mas não a amava. Ela era como se fosse mais uma irmã que ele tinha.**

**Parou de pensar na sua vida e foi até ao jardim.**

**Viu Meilin sentada debaixo de uma grande cerejeira em flor. Parecia estar nervosa com alguma coisa. Aproximou-se e a moça assustou-se com a presença do primo.**

**- Nu-Nunca mais faças isso. – disse a moça tentando parar o seu coração assustado.**

**- Desculpa. Não te queria assustar.**

**- Não faz mal. Queres alguma coisa? – perguntou tentando disfraçar o nervosismo.**

**- Passa-se alguma coisa, Meilin? Estás muito pensativa...**

**- O que se passa Shaoran é que...que...que eu vou romper o noivado...**

**- O QUÊ!**

**- Foi isso mesno que ouviste Shaoran. Eu vou romper o nosso noivado. – disse a moça firmemente.**

**- Mas porquê?**

**- Há algum tempo conheci um rapaz chamado Hiroshi Takamono. Nos tornamos amigos mas foi para além da amizade. Ficamos apaixonados um pelo outro até o dia que Hiroshi pediu-me em namoro. Contei-lhe toda história e ele disse que não era preciso romper o noivado, para não me prejudicar. Fiquei sem palavras. Prometi-lhe para não se preocupar, pois iria estar tudo resolvido. Estou aqui para fazer o que prometi. Shaoran o nosso noivado está acabado e não vais ser tu nem os anciões que me vão tirar Hiroshi de mim! – disse a moça decidida.**

**- ...**

**Meilin levantou-se e for para dentro. Não podia continuar com aquela fantuchada! Era injusto para ela, Hiroshi e Shaoran. Já o rapaz estava envolto nos seus pensamentos. Estava tão confuso que não se apercebeu de que outra pessoa estava a seu lado.**

**- Passa-se algo, Shaoran? – perguntou o rapaz**

**- Deixa-me em paz Eriol...**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Oi. Esta é a minha primeira fic. Quer gostem ou não mandem reviews, tá? _**

**_Bjx_**

**_Até Nuskas_**


End file.
